The present invention relates generally to a display from use in route guidance for a vehicle navigation system.
Vehicle guidance systems are well known. One or more sensors in a vehicle, such as a global positioning satellite receiver determine the position of the vehicle relative to a road map stored in a database. Route guidance software provides turn-by-turn route guidance information to guide the driver from the current location of the vehicle to a selected destination. For example, a display may instruct the driver to turn right at the next intersection. However, since the driver must also drive the car safely while receiving information from the display in the route guidance system, information must be communicated efficiently to the driver without diverting too much attention from the road.